


Stepfather

by Lustfulcat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Erwin's Ridiculous Cock, Incest (stepfather/stepson), Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustfulcat/pseuds/Lustfulcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a terrible person. A terribly horny person. And Erwin Smith is an unattainable goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepfather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NSFW Eruri Week's Day 5 prompt: Daddy Kink. I may have taken it too literally. I am way past needing jesus in my life.
> 
> world-war-eruri.tumblr.com

Levi was screwed. 

Well…he wants to be screwed. By Erwin Smith. 

His _stepfather_. 

And that’s exactly why Levi was screwed. 

Levi knows that this isn’t a crush because ‘crush’ does not properly indicate the sheer amount of lust he feels for this man, this man who married his mother as a favor to friends so she could keep her job and they could stay in the country, this man who let them move into his huge and strangely empty house. 

This man who Levi barely saw but, when he did, he was struck for days, useless, plagued with straight-up need. Erwin was away a lot on business; in the eight months they’d been living there he’d barely stayed for more than a week at a time, off to a different city, a different continent, at points gone for almost a fortnight. Levi liked to joke to himself that Erwin was a spy or a commander of a secret military force, but the sad truth was that Levi didn’t even know what Erwin did; he didn’t know anything at all about Erwin. From the moment Mike introduced them Levi had been dumbstruck while Erwin had been cordial and warm, yet distant. They’d spoken a few times, about little things, and Levi could feel Erwin’s blue gaze spearing into him, walls pushed to the front. It looked like Erwin was already married to his work and didn’t want to get to close to anyone. 

Plus he was sure that Erwin was one hundred and ten percent straight. Mike had mentioned that he was engaged once, to someone named Marie. 

Yet that didn’t stop Levi from having the most wicked, horrifying crush- 

It wasn’t a crush. But it certainly wasn’t love; he didn’t even _know_ Erwin. The only thing he did know was that Erwin was sexy as fuck. He was masculinity defined; broad, tall and sweeping, with strong chiseled features and a voice that could touch things inside of Levi that his own hands couldn’t. 

A few months ago Erwin’s door was open a crack and as Levi was heading for the stairs he caught a glimpse of his stepfather, fresh from the shower, crossing the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Muscles flexed in a seductive line, fabric riding low on well-defined abs that danced and shifted as Erwin raised a hand and ran it through his wet hair, water droplets running down his skin.

Levi wanted to lick the droplets away, get under that towel and do anything Erwin wanted him to do; instead, he went straight back to his room and jerked off twice in a row, then laid in his bed and felt disgusted with himself. This was his _stepfather_. A wonderful man who basically saved them from deportation and let Kuchel keep her job as a chef while simultaneously helping his friends’ restaurant stay in business. Thanks to Erwin’s ridiculous favor, Mike and Nanaba’s place would continue to thrive and Kuchel could save up enough money for Levi to go to college.  

Not only that, but Erwin was giving them shelter and acing the interviews with immigration services. He was going out of his way in the little time he spent in this city. And what was Levi doing as thanks for all of it? Masturbating to Erwin every night, imagining what the man felt like inside him, that voice whispering filthy things in his ear. For fuck’s sake, Levi had even bought a bright blue dildo off Amazon and named it _Erwin_. 

He was a terrible person. A terribly horny person. 

And Erwin Smith was an unattainable goal. 

Which was why Levi was screwed. 

And why he was alone in his room on a Saturday night _not_ playing video games, _not_ surfing internet porn, _not_ throwing a party or raiding the liquor cabinet because both Erwin and Kuchel were away, he was writhing in his bed, sliding a slick hand over his cock and trying to imagine how big Erwin’s dick was, how it would stretch him, how those large hands would feel on his body. 

Head twisting on the pillow Levi stared at his phone which displayed a picture of Erwin in his suit on the ‘wedding day.’ Even though it was a simple black design he looked mouth-watering, like suits were created with him in mind, and it accentuated his body in a way that rendered Levi speechless throughout most of the affair. During the quick reception at Mike and Nanaba’s, he came to his senses enough to snap a sneaky photo and he continuously thanked his past self for that moment of clarity every time he jerked off. 

“Unn, fuck. _Erwin_.” Levi hated being sixteen. He knew hormones were responsible for a little of this and wished he could find someone else to lust after; however, he hadn’t been interested in anyone _but_ Erwin in his short life. People usually disgusted him, which was another reason why he was screwed. 

Grasping his cock tighter, Levi pressed his forehead into the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut and pumping fast, arching his back, knees and toes digging into the mattress. In his mind’s eye, Erwin was pistoning in and out of Levi’s virgin asshole, holding him by the waist with strong encompassing hands, telling him what a good boy he was. 

“Yeah, _shit_.” Levi didn’t bother to muffle his voice, no one would be home for at least a day; Erwin was away as usual and Kuchel’s cooking expo was a twelve-hour drive two states over. Levi could pump himself blind if he wanted to and he was certainly trying. 

 _Levi is such a good boy, a pretty boy._ Phantom Erwin palmed his ass then spanked it. Levi groaned like he’d actually been hit, his hand moving even faster, his dick wet and throbbing red. Below him the sheets were spotted dark with precum, a thin glistening line connecting Levi to the bed as he rose toward his orgasm, a drawn-out whine falling from his lips. 

Sticking fingers in his mouth, he wetted them hastily then reached back, sliding one inside himself with ease. It was nothing close to what Erwin’s cock would feel like but the penetration alone worked magic with Levi’s imagination, sending him into shivery moans laced with “Erwin, yes, _fuck_ , please Erwin.” 

By the time he added the second finger his voice was bouncing off the walls of his room, his broken pleas turning him on even further, as if his stepfather could hear him. 

Phantom Erwin picked up the tempo, matching the thrust of Levi’s fingers, and his voice washed over Levi’s mind in a wave. 

_Does my boy want to come?_

“nnNNgghh, yeah.” Levi could feel his limbs tingling, something coiling in his stomach, ready to snap. He scissored his fingers, shoving them in hard and wishing he’d grabbed the dildo instead, but then his brain one-upped him. 

 _Come for Daddy._  

“Ah _shit_ , ERWIN!” He had no chance, spilling hard onto the bed, the world bleeding white until all he knew was bliss. He was nothing for a few moments, floating softly down until he merged with his body again, which was shivering through heavy breaths and laying in its own spunk. 

With a grimace and a soft huff, Levi removed his fingers and began to roll onto his side when he heard it. 

A creak. 

Not a normal creak, like the ones you get used to after a few months in a new place, but a ‘someone or something is moving’ creak. 

He froze halfway through the turn, his heart beating overtime. 

He’d closed the door, right? 

Against his better judgment he looked over his shoulder because this was stupid, he was being silly, no one was home and… 

He most certainly did not close the door. 

Because _Erwin_ was home. 

And he was standing in the doorway to Levi’s room with a _very_ stern expression on his face. An expression that didn’t change as Levi went pale and motionless, staring back with the wide eyes of a deer in headlights.  

For a second Levi didn’t believe it because this was how bad pornos started and really this would never happen to him; he was probably delusional from coming too much. But then Erwin shifted and Levi was sure his heart stopped. A shaky adrenaline shot through him and yet he stayed as he was, overexposed and caught in the act. He couldn’t move, not under that stare. 

“Clean up and meet me in my room in ten minutes.” Erwin’s voice was not smooth and velvety as it always was but clipped and commanding. Severe. “We need to talk.” 

Levi flinched, a cold stone dropping in his chest as Erwin left, pointedly closing the door behind him, his footsteps echoing down the hall to nothing. 

A few of those ten minutes went by before Levi could move, shock paralyzing him until reality settled in, bringing along despair. 

He fucked this up. He fucked everything up. He couldn’t keep it together and made Erwin uncomfortable…they’ll get thrown out and now everyone will lose everything because of him. 

How could he face Erwin? 

How could he face his _mother?_

Levi felt worse than a pile of shit. He wanted to fling himself off the roof as the severity of his actions weighed on him, filling his body with a host of emotions from shame to dread. On autopilot he made himself presentable and was in front of Erwin’s door all too soon, still not knowing what to do. Apologies didn’t fix this sort of thing. 

He couldn’t bring himself to knock. But that didn’t matter because Erwin called out to him from inside. 

“Enter.” 

Taking a deep breath, Levi turned the knob. He’d never been in Erwin’s bedroom before, only catching slivers of it from the hallway. It was the largest one, as was to be expected since this was Erwin’s house, with two doors sitting opposite the entrance, one to a walk-in closet lined with dark suits and the other to an adjoining bathroom. The walls were a deep navy blue, rich curtains and mahogany furniture giving the space warmth. A desk, couch, and several chairs were arranged neatly on one side of the room and a king-sized four-poster bed took up the rest of the space, its curved pillars reaching beyond Levi’s height, the mattress draped with a plush blanket that at any other time would be inviting.   

Erwin sat across from the bed in one of the armchairs. He’d been wearing a sleek charcoal suit when he caught Levi but now the jacket and vest were gone and the sleeves of his starched white button-down were rolled up, stretching across his forearms. He sat poised, composed, elbows on the arms of the chair, fingers steepled in front of his face, eyes bright and watchful, studying Levi with such intensity it burned. 

“Sit.” He gestured toward the bed and Levi placed himself gingerly on the end of it, unable to look Erwin in the eye. The carpet became a point of interest as silence stretched between them. 

Still raw and upset, Levi gritted his teeth, waiting for it. For Erwin to berate him, to end the arrangement, to maybe even throw him out, so he was surprised when all the man said was, 

“Do you know why I married your mother?” 

Levi’s eyes snapped to his stepfather, unsure. But Erwin continued, scarily conversational. 

“I’ve known Mike my whole life. I’m invested in his restaurant not just monetarily. I think Kuchel is a perfect fit but that’s not why I said yes.” 

Erwin’s voice, his eyes, the way he carried himself was like a magnet. Levi was drawn to him, incapable of looking away. He wasn’t even sure he was breathing. 

“I think you have a lot of potential, Levi.” 

“O…kay.” Levi had no idea what was going on. Erwin seemed to like that, the hint of a smirk dancing on his lips as he lowered his hands, locking them in his lap. 

“You are not like other boys your age. You’re sharp, quick. You study people and have a good sense of what’s going on around you. You’re not easily influenced and you don’t care what others think.” Erwin stood, walking the few steps to tower over Levi, who stared up at him, speechless once again. 

Erwin was so _tall_. Imposing. Manly. Levi was almost frightened. But he set his lips in the thin line he always did, trying to wrangle his face back to its angry default although he was having a hell of a time doing so. His emotions were jangled from before and now Erwin was being weird, complimenting and intimidating him at the same time. 

“You intrigue me, Levi,” Erwin continued, voice lower and velvety again, one of his hands drifting to the bedpost. “And I haven’t been intrigued by anyone in a long time.” 

Levi blinked…then blinked again, feeling the truth of Erwin’s insinuation deep in his chest before his mind caught up. 

This could not be happening. There was no way this spectacularly handsome man would have any interest in Levi’s ass. Erwin could have anyone he wanted and Levi was certain that ‘small grouchy teenager’ was not on the list if Erwin even liked men, which he didn’t. And aside from the whole thing being immoral, it was also illegal. Levi must have misunderstood. 

“You’re intrigued,” he practically stuttered, brows furrowed “by _me_.” 

Then his stepfather squeezed the bedpost, eyes flashing, and everything hit Levi like a truck. That was lust in his stepfather’s gaze, fiery lust that Erwin had been walling off every time they talked, the clenching of his fingers indicating that he was holding back but just barely. 

The realization was still sinking into Levi, doubt chasing right after it, when Erwin sat down on the bed next to him, their thighs touching. All pretenses forgotten, Levi stared at his stepfather with wide eyes, motionless, not trusting himself after his actions today. 

But he could sense the tension between them. Erwin had never been this close before; Levi could smell his cologne, feel the warmth of that large body. It was surreal. For the last eight months Levi would’ve given a testicle to be in this position but right now all he could do was gawk and try not to drown in Erwin’s sinfully blue eyes. 

“Why wouldn’t I be intrigued?” Erwin’s smile was soft, knowing, as if it held a secret and Levi’s chest lurched at the sight of it. “You’re intelligent, honest, and beautiful.” 

At the word _beautiful_ , Erwin raised his hand, stroking the back of his knuckles across Levi’s cheek. Levi stiffened and gasped at the contact, noticing that Erwin’s pupils dilated at the short breathy sound. 

“Erwin…” was all he could get out, beginning to shiver as his stepfather straightened the fingers, running them over his temple then gently through his hair. 

“How long have you wanted me, Levi?” Erwin’s voice was a low vibration, hypnotic, and Levi easily fell under its spell, everything drifting away except him and Erwin’s touch. There was no room for misunderstanding now; Erwin couldn’t be more direct and it sent Levi into overload. His palms began to sweat, his dick filling once more. 

“Since I met you,” Levi admitted, the words tumbling from his lips as his mind spun. “But I thought you weren’t…” 

“Gay?” Erwin moved even closer, filling Levi’s vision, his fingers traveling south, drifting down the column of Levi’s neck. “I’m not. I’m bi.” 

“Oh,” Levi couldn’t form real words as Erwin left a trail of fire down his throat. No one had ever touched him like this before and despite the vividness of his imagination real physical touch was scaldingly better. Levi was sure he could come from Erwin just stroking his skin. 

“When will your mother be home?” 

Or he could come from that question. The question that held all of Levi’s filthy scenarios in the palm of its hand; six little words carved by Erwin’s tone and tongue in such a way that Levi’s cock twitched and his asshole fluttered. 

“Tomorrow night,” he breathed out, still locked under Erwin’s gaze. Those eyes were sharp now, mesmerizing and erotic as Erwin leaned down and in. Strong fingers cupped the back of Levi’s neck, angling him until they were a breath apart. 

“Good,” Erwin murmured as he brought their lips together. Levi immediately jolted at the touch, short-circuiting. All those months of lust were heaving and roaring, rushing through his brain. How was this happening? Erwin was supposed to be disgusted with him, not licking the seam of his lips, forcing his mouth open with gentle dominance. 

Levi whined against Erwin’s tongue as it touched his and suddenly his hands were grasping his stepfather’s shirt, straining the buttons. Erwin growled in return, his other hand wrapping around Levi’s waist, crushing them together as Levi lost himself in the kiss. His first kiss. In the back of his mind he always thought it was gross but now he understood why people did it. He felt like he was melting; Erwin’s mouth was so wet and warm, his expert tongue making Levi shudder. He couldn’t do much else but respond, soft moans escaping him as he tried to press even closer, his cock already rock hard and leaking. 

Nipping at a swollen bottom lip, Erwin pulled back, staring down at Levi in a way that made him swallow hard. 

“I want to fuck you tonight.” Erwin traced Levi’s cheekbone with his fingertips, “But I want your consent.” 

Levi gave a short laugh, raising an eyebrow. “You caught me jerking off to you fifteen minutes ago, that’s consent. Besides, isn’t this whole thing _illegal_?” His hands were still in Erwin’s shirt, not letting go. 

“In this state you are legal at sixteen.” Erwin grinned slowly, cupping Levi’s face. 

Levi tried not to lean into the touch too much, narrowing his eyes instead. He just assumed it was eighteen; maybe he should’ve spent less time masturbating and more time on internet research, but that didn’t complicate the situation any less. 

“Then what about the fact that you’re my fucking stepfather?” Levi wasn’t going to stop this but he wanted to acknowledge that what they were doing was shitty. He was thrilled that Erwin wanted him, but Kuchel would be devastated if she found out and he was sure Mike and Nanaba wouldn’t be too happy about it either. 

Erwin sat back even more, as much as Levi’s hold could allow, his expression showing that he’d thought about this. “That’s why I’m asking for your consent, Levi. I admit, I had less than honorable reasons for marrying your mother but I’d resolved not to act on my feelings. However, after this evening’s events I’ve changed my mind and I want you to make a choice. If you don’t want to do this I completely understand, we’re both taking an enormous risk.” 

Levi looked down at the fists he had clutched in Erwin’s shirt, studying the creases in the fabric. He never thought that he’d actually get to fuck his stepfather so he never considered the reality of hurting Kuchel. He loved his mother; she was one of the few people in his life that he cared about. 

But to be fair, Levi was lonely. He’d always been insular and never considered the intricacies of lust and sex but now he yearned for Erwin with a fearful intensity. Once sparked, he couldn’t bank the fire. Levi didn’t want to walk away from this despite the potential fallout. He needed Erwin so badly; he was drawn to the man in some inexplicable way and he was lucky enough to be wanted in return. 

This wasn’t a crush, this was more. He knew he wouldn’t regret this. 

And he would make damn sure that no one else ever found out. 

A tremor ran through his body once he made his decision. He was going to get fucked by his stepfather; this Adonis of a man was going to make him come in a way that would feed his imagination for years. Levi didn’t think he’d been this excited about anything in his entire life and decided to take full advantage of the situation at hand. He was inexperienced but he was certainly wasn’t shy, not anymore. Not when he was about to get what he wanted. 

Levi looked up again, all wet lips and lidded eyes. Using the leverage on Erwin’s shirt, he pulled himself closer to his stepfather’s mouth, enjoying how the man started a little. 

“Yes. I want you to fuck me,” Levi had a hunch and took the gamble, hoping to drive this Erwin closer to the Phantom Erwin that fucked him long and hard in his last fantasy. He made sure his voice was soft and purring as he finished with, 

_“Daddy.”_

The sharp intake of breath and the tightening of Erwin’s hands was the only warning that Levi got before he was bent back in a thorough kiss, Erwin’s mouth going from warm to hot. Those large hands grasped Levi just as he’d imagined it, one almost spanning the width of his back, holding him in place, the other threading through his hair and twisting. 

Levi felt like he was being devoured and tried to keep up with the kiss but Erwin’s tongue was just too cunning, sweeping through Levi’s mouth with a ferocity that left him writhing and mindless against him, sweat shining across his skin. 

Growling, Erwin pulled Levi away from the kiss by his hair, staring down at him again with a look that was practically murderous. Blue flared from the rim of his blown pupils, his cheeks and lips were flushed, his teeth bared, and those royal features were sharp, almost cruel with dominance, matching his presence. It was like that one word had flipped a switch, unleashing Erwin’s pent up lust, and now it radiated from him in waves. Silence hung for a moment and Levi could feel the words coming, their imminence making his dick throb. 

“Daddy is going to fuck his beautiful boy tonight.” Erwin’s voice poured over him, hard and soft at the same time. “Do you want Daddy’s cock?” 

“Y-Yes,” Levi moaned, limbs shivery as his nodded his head, feeling precum stain the front of his pants. “I think about Daddy’s cock all the time.” He wasn’t lying; Levi had failed two tests this quarter, distracted by the potential size of his stepfather’s dick. 

Something possessive and feral flitted over Erwin’s face at the admission. “Such a good boy,” he murmured, the hand in Levi’s hair getting tighter then releasing. 

Gently extricating himself from Levi’s grasp, Erwin crossed the room to sit in the armchair again, adjusting his rumpled shirt and removing his tie, setting it on the table next to him carefully as if he might need it later.

“Levi,” Erwin patted his leg. “Sit in Daddy’s lap.” 

Biting back a whine Levi uncoiled from the bed and went to his stepfather, his erection straining as he walked. He could see the obvious bulge in Erwin’s slacks and wanted to climb into his lap and grind on it until he passed out. 

But Erwin had other ideas. Instead of sitting face-to-face, Levi found himself straddling Erwin’s thighs, his back against that broad chest, the hill of Erwin’s cock pressing between his cheeks. Levi shivered as the man’s breath ruffled his hair, tickling his earlobe. 

“Are you a virgin?” Erwin’s hands began to travel, leaving the firm grip on Levi’s waist to slide under his t-shirt. Levi jolted with a gasp at the feeling of those hands on his bare skin. 

“Y-Yeah,” he bit out, squirming, heat lapping at his face from the way Erwin’s large fingers swept over his nipples.  “Unless you count my dildo.” 

Erwin’s hands froze. Levi peered over his shoulder and the fire in his stepfather’s eyes scalded him. Levi loved that look. He’d have to put on a show one day, fuck himself deep with the toy on Erwin’s bed while that look ran over his body. 

Levi smiled seductively. “It’s called _Erwin_. I named it after you, Daddy.” 

The large body beneath him twitched once then Levi’s head was wrenched back into another wet kiss, the angle forcing his mouth open wide. Erwin took full advantage, exploring so skillfully that Levi was incoherent, not caring that he was practically drooling on himself. Hell, at this point he’d eat Erwin’s ass out if asked. 

He’d do anything his Daddy wanted. 

Erwin’s free hand swept over Levi’s nipples again, stopping on the right one to pull and twist. 

“ _Shit,_ Daddy!” Panting, Levi broke the kiss and leaned forward. With a few twists he took off his shirt, tossing it to the floor, his pants and underwear quickly following, giving his cock a much-needed freedom. Settling back in his stepfather’s lap, Levi was glad he ran track. He may be small but he was cut, muscular, with defined abs and a round ass. 

Hands slid up and down Levi’s exposed torso and Erwin let out a deep approving hum. 

“Such a beautiful boy.” Fingers danced across Levi’s chest, pinching his nipples again before they traveled down, softly grazing the hair at the base of his cock. 

Goosebumps rippled across Levi’s flesh and he pressed back into Erwin, rubbing his ass on the trapped erection beneath him and tilting his head up. 

“Please touch me, Daddy,” he purred, loving the fact that Erwin was still clothed, how the fabric felt against his bare skin. Brazen, Levi grabbed at one of his stepfather’s hands but it snaked around and held him by the wrist instead. 

“Patience,” Erwin chided, nosing Levi’s temple through his long bangs. “Daddy wants to explore you first.” 

Levi’s hands were placed on the arms of the chair, Erwin giving them a little press to indicate that he wanted them to remain there. 

“Do not move these unless I tell you to.” The timbre of his voice made Levi pulse, precum shimmering down his cock and dripping onto his thigh. He was tempted to tease his stepfather and disobey him but he’d riled up the man enough, there was always time to test the limits later; besides, he was sure that what Erwin had in store for him was worth a little obedience. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Levi pitched his voice a little higher, circling his ass, and Erwin reacted instantly, attacking Levi’s throat with a snarl, hands back to his nipples. Crying out, Levi dug his fingernails into the arms of the chair and held on, trying to anchor himself as waves of pleasure swept through him. He had no idea his neck was so sensitive and the way Erwin toyed with his nipples made him leak more than he ever had; it was like a tiny string was tied to his balls and they tensed every time Erwin’s fingers gently pinched, pulled, or twisted the buttons. 

Moaning, Erwin sucked at Levi’s pulse, snarling something that Levi couldn’t make out but sounded suspiciously like “mine.” He stayed at Levi’s nipples, continuing to attack the pink nubs until they were hard and swollen and Levi was babbling, spastically moving his hips as his eyes rolled up in his head. 

Licking a stripe up to an ear, Erwin traced the lobe with his tongue. 

“Spread your legs.” The low breath coupled with the perverse command made Levi focus and he parted his thighs, breathing a sigh of relief as Erwin’s hands traveled down, leaving his abused chest, which burned and throbbed in a strangely pleasant way. 

“Daddy, _please_.” Levi couldn’t believe he was whining but he was desperate, he wanted those large hands around him, inside him. 

A sharp slap to his thigh made him start with a short cry, parting the fog of need. 

“I said _patience_ , boy.” Erwin’s voice was severe again and Levi bit his lip, eyes widening as two fingers pressed against his mouth, requesting entrance. Without hesitation, Levi let the digits slide in with a moan and they stroked his tongue as he sucked on them. That seemed to mollify the man and they began to writhe against each other again, Erwin’s other hand caressing the inside of Levi’s thigh, skipping his cock to reach under and rub his perineum in one long stroke. 

If Levi hadn’t been gripping the chair he would’ve fallen from Erwin’s lap. That single touch went through him like a lightning blot and he would do anything in this moment to get the man to touch his dick but he knew better, and sucked the fingers in his mouth even harder, trying to convey his desperation. 

“You’re probably still open from before, aren’t you?” Erwin held Levi’s jaw so that he couldn’t answer but Levi tried anyway, nodding and choking around the digits, bangs in his eyes as he wriggled in his stepfather’s lap. 

“That’s my good boy,” Erwin husked, still against his ear. “My patient boy.” 

Removing his fingers from those pursed lips with a soft pop, Erwin slid them down Levi’s body, through the center of his chest, skimming over his stomach. Levi arched against them and angled his legs wider, placing his feet on his the chair outside his stepfather’s thighs and tilting up his hips in a silent plea to be filled. 

Levi should have felt ashamed, spread-eagle and begging like this, but all he did was burn. He was sweating and shaking, rife with lust, consumed by the need to have Erwin inside him; he had never wanted anything so much. Finally, those slick fingers prodded behind his balls and he let out a low moan that only became louder as they traced between his cheeks, brushing his entrance. 

One slipped in easily. Levi was accustomed to it despite the thickness, Erwin’s fingers were twice the size of Levi’s and longer, but Levi’s record was six so he could take more. 

Resting his head back on Erwin’s shoulder, Levi groaned at the penetration. “Mmm, put in another, Daddy.” 

Erwin chuckled darkly, adding a second finger. Levi gripped the chair with white knuckles as his hole began to stretch, wanting to do something with his hands: reach back and run them through Erwin’s hair, stroke his cock, add his own fingers to Erwin’s. Levi was full of ideas. 

But Erwin was too commanding, too dominant, Levi didn’t feel like he could defy him and he didn’t want to. This was a life-altering experience and he wasn’t going to ruin it by being a snotty brat. He trusted that his stepfather had something in mind and that trust was confirmed as the fingers inside him reached deep, bottoming out, then curled and _turned_. 

 _“SHIT!”_   Levi jerked but Erwin held him fast by the waist. Then those fingers rotated again and Levi couldn’t scream at all, he could only choke with open-mouthed silence. He’d played with his prostate before, fucked himself silly on Erwin the Dildo but what his stepfather was doing was a level up. Those longer fingers had the advantage and could massage and twist over Levi’s spot in a way that had him quickly and mindlessly humping them. 

“That’s right,” Erwin purred into his ear. “Come on Daddy’s fingers.” He continued to wiggle them inside of Levi’s tunnel, thrusting and bending, causing Levi to see stars. Then the stabilizing hand drifted up, pinching a nipple, and something coiled in Levi’s core, warmth that rippled through his limbs, gathering steam. 

This was crazy. Erwin hadn’t even touched his dick and he was about to come. 

Using his hold on the chair, Levi levered himself up, dropping hips down hard once, twice, then froze as Erwin shoved in deeply, the tips of those fingers pressing hard and so very right. Hearing a shout he didn’t recall making, Levi bent back like a bow, slamming his head into Erwin’s shoulder as he came. 

White shot from his cock, coating his stomach and dripping to his thighs as he spasmed, short cries falling from his lips, his hands still where his Daddy wanted them, clutching the arms of the chair and almost shredding the fabric. 

The orgasm was so strong that Levi faded out for a moment, coming to with Erwin murmuring in his ear, telling him what a good boy he was. Fingers were no longer inside him and he was slumped, Erwin propping him up with one hand, the other gently stroking his body, smearing stickiness along Levi’s hipbone. 

“Daddy…” his voice was rough but the purr of pleasure was unmistakably there. He’d never lost consciousness from coming before and now his whole body hummed, his limbs loose and rubbery, but he was far from done. He hadn’t seen Erwin naked yet and wanted to taste his stepfather’s cock. 

Before he could move Erwin drew him into another long deep kiss, pressing the trapped bulge of his erection into Levi insistently, and Levi felt a pang of guilt. It must be torture for Erwin to have his dick so hard and probably bent in his pants while fingering and bouncing Levi in his lap. 

Levi felt he should apologize for being so selfish. He should help his Daddy out. 

With a youthful flexibility, he twisted out of the kiss and slid off his stepfather’s lap, grabbing his discarded t-shirt and quickly wiping himself off. 

“You moved your hands…” Erwin began but then Levi dropped to his knees in front of the chair and the blond stopped speaking, that feral look settling on his face again. 

“I want to see you Daddy,” Levi pouted, looking up through his dark lashes demurely; however, he wasn’t ready for the Erwin that stared back at him, the Erwin whose features were dark with hunger and possession, wicked and perverse. It should be frightening but all it did was make Levi strangely happy. He was still a terrible person for wanting his stepfather and an even worse person for sleeping with the man, but it didn’t change the fact that when Erwin touched his skin it felt right, it felt like home. This was definitely not a crush and he still didn’t know anything about Erwin but that didn’t matter. There was a connection there and Levi was addicted. 

Complying with Levi’s request, Erwin stood slowly, curling from the chair to his full height. He was imposing, regal, statuesque and as he slid off his shirt Levi absentmindedly wondered if his stepfather had been a model. If he had then he wouldn’t have needed airbrushing because he was fucking _perfect_. 

Levi had caught that one glimpse of Erwin before but that had nothing on seeing those muscles up close – the mountain of his biceps, the cuts in his shoulders highlighting his deltoids, how the line of his obliques stretched down – he was downright chiseled, his skin rippling deliciously every time he moved, golden hair on his chest and a thin trail of it running deliciously down his abs to disappear under his pants, which were currently being undone. Levi gawked openly, moaning aloud when Erwin finally pulled the slacks off, taking his underwear with it, and showed Levi what he’d been aching to see for the last eight months. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” was all Levi could muster. Erwin was large. Not terrifyingly so but he was definitely much bigger and thicker than his dildo namesake. Levi found himself salivating as he looked up at it and secretly thanked whatever gods were listening for giving him this amazing dick, for it was better than he could have ever imagined. All he wanted to do was lick it or ride it; he couldn’t decide. 

But his stepfather made the choice for him. 

Grabbing the base, Erwin pumped the shaft a few times and Levi whined at the sight. 

“Daddy wants you to suck his cock. Can you do that for Daddy?” Erwin angled his hand down, running the head across Levi’s lips, smearing precum over them. Levi darted his tongue out to taste – it was richer and saltier than his own – and nodded eagerly, not waiting for Erwin’s response, just raising up on his knees and sucking the flared tip into his mouth. 

A large hand rested on Levi’s head, clutching his hair. “Yes, th-that’s a good boy.” Erwin was already breathing heavily as Levi sucked, then descended. He couldn’t get very far down and choked a bit but within a few moments he had set up a staticy rhythm, resting his hands on his stepfather’s thighs. The huge cock stretched Levi’s lips and he loved the feeling, already hard again as he went down too deep on purpose, choking while looking up through tearing eyes. 

Erwin’s lips were slightly open, his chest heaving as he stared holes into Levi. His cheeks were stained a darker red, that perfect hair unwinding, a few strands sticking to his forehead. Levi moaned around Erwin’s dick, loving the fact that he could do this, that he could make this powerful man come just with his mouth. Always wanting more, he pulled up and licked around the head, then up and down the shaft before wrapping his hands around Erwin’s cock, pumping it while bending down to lap at his balls with soft licks. 

That was his stepfather’s undoing. As Levi sucked on the wrinkled sac Erwin shuddered, legs wobbling, and pulled Levi back by his hair. 

“That was...are you sure you’re a virgin?” Erwin teased while gasping for air, approval swimming in those blue eyes. 

Levi smiled in his deviously crooked way. “I’ve just always wanted to suck your cock. Let me finish you, Daddy.” 

Erwin squatted down in an attempt to be somewhat eye-level with Levi, who still sat on his knees. Gently, he ran a hand through that ink-black hair then traced Levi’s jaw. 

“How did I get so lucky?” he murmured, his voice all wonder. 

Levi snorted at him, unusually awkward. “Lucky? I can’t believe you’d have any interest in me at all. I’m not exactly a conversationalist.” 

Erwin seemed disturbed, his eyebrows furrowing. He didn’t seem to like when Levi put himself down, even if it was only half-true. 

“Besides,” Levi muttered, unable to look at his stepfather and suddenly feeling ashamed for a reason he couldn’t pinpoint. “I’m the lucky one. _You_ could get-” 

“Levi, I haven’t been with anyone since I broke my engagement off three years ago.” Erwin’s honestly was resolute, echoing in his face. 

Levi’s eyes went wide in confusion. Erwin hadn’t been with anybody in three fucking years? All the assumptions he’d made were catastrophically wrong. 

This really wasn’t just a crush. 

“Then…why me?” 

“I can’t explain it.” Erwin stroked Levi’s face again, with affection. “I’ve been captivated by you since the moment I saw you, but I had no idea you’d return my feelings.” 

And it was looking like this wasn’t lust either. 

“You’re such a dumbass. I couldn’t even speak around you. You’re way too handsome” Levi was annoyed. Erwin wanted him all this time and he never knew. They could’ve been fucking months ago. In fact, they should be fucking _now_. 

Erwin chuckled, the sound like music, making Levi’s chest tighten again. “I assumed you were…angry? I admit when I caught you tonight it took everything I had not to fuck you into your mattress. You were a delectable sight.”

“Well,” Levi said, placing his hands on Erwin’s chest, running them through the soft curled hair. “Why don’t you fuck me into the mattress now, Daddy?” 

Erwin’s transformation was truly amazing. He was gentle, open, heartfelt in these last few moments, like a benevolent golden god, but as soon as Levi uttered the word ‘daddy’ he became a lascivious burning demon, his eyes practically glowing as they swept over Levi’s smaller frame, the air in the room changing with him. 

“Yes,” he growled, easily picking Levi up and depositing him on the bed, holding an ankle and pulling the boy’s leg open so he could look at his gape. 

“Are you stretched enough for Daddy?” 

Fingers drifted over Levi’s hole and he made a short strangled sound before covering his eyes with the heels of his palm and declaring, 

“Daddy needs to shut up and fuck me.” 

He thought he’d get a vicious spanking but Erwin only huffed, leaving the bed to shuffle through his nighttable drawer. Levi figured they were both at their limit. 

“Wait,” Levi unblocked his eyes and turned, blinking a few times as the room came into focus. 

Erwin stopped immediately, hands frozen in the act of opening the condom, eyebrows arched. 

“Have you been tested?” Levi asked the purr back in his voice. “Because then you can come inside me, Daddy.” 

Erwin started. “I have been, several times in fact,” he replied a little too quickly, unable to mask his earnestness. “I can show you the results if-” 

“Good enough.” Levi sat up, plucked the condom out of Erwin’s fingers and threw it across the room. Grabbing the lube he wrapped both hands around his stepfathers cock, humming at the fact that he almost couldn’t circle the girth with his fingers, and slicked it up, stroking the shaft up and down while kneeling up for another one of those scorching kisses. Erwin eagerly responded, tasting Levi like he was his last meal, making him shiver and whine and almost forget what he was doing with his hands. 

They broke the kiss slowly, something strange and unidentifiable happening between them. Levi’s chest was warm, his stomach doing little flips and by the look in Erwin’s eyes something similar was happening to him.

Pecking him on the lips on final time, Erwin guided Levi onto his back, having him hold his legs up and out, hands under his knees. Their eyes remained locked, both of them silent, afraid to break the fragile web of whatever was building, anticipation making Levi tremble as Erwin braced a hand on the bed by his shoulder, lining up. 

He pressed lightly against Levi’s entrance, rubbing his cock against it before pushing the head in; watching as Levi grimaced, breaking their silence to let out a coarse moan. 

Erwin stopped. “Should I-” 

“Keep going,” Levi’s voice was strained but threatening. When Erwin still didn’t move he tried to shuffle down a little, a long gravelly whine coming from the back of his throat. 

“ _Daddy…_ ” 

That’s all it took. Replacing Levi’s hands with his own he forced his knees back further and pushed forward, stretching Levi a few more inches until the pleasured little noises falling from his mouth turned harsh again. 

“Shit, you’re so nnnggg fucking _big_.” Levi was panting, sweat breaking out across his body. His rim felt like it was going to split wide open and he loved every second of it. Erwin was _inside_ him, around him, ripples of pleasure spiking from his ass and quaking up his body. He was overwhelmed, so very full, and that ridiculous cock wasn’t all the way in yet. 

“ _More,_ ” he wailed, wanting to be ripped in half, torn apart under this man’s hands. Erwin couldn’t resist the plea, baring his teeth as he surged forward the final few inches, Levi grasping the blanket above his head to root himself as he arched with a wide-eyed scream. 

“Levi…” Erwin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath then another, squeezing Levi’s legs tightly in his fists, his large hands leaving bruises on the backs of those supple thighs. Levi moaned in return, beginning to relax around his stepfather’s enormous cock, feeling how it pulsed, pushing out the walls of his tunnel. The head sat right against Levi’s favorite place, leaking and shifting minutely, sending sparks through his body, making him want to _move_. 

So he did, circling his hips a bit, and both of them groaned in unison. Erwin took the hint, sliding out almost halfway then pushing in, slowly picking up the tempo with each thrust, Levi trying to meet him despite his position. The bed began to rock, knocking into the nighttable, and Levi began to wail, unable to keep it together as his stepfather’s dick sunk deep and unyieldingly into his spot every single time. 

This was a hundred times better than Erwin the Dildo; in fact, Levi doubted that he’d ever be able to use the thing again. Erwin’s cock had ruined sex toys for him. 

Yes, he was definitely addicted. 

Pausing for a moment, Erwin moved Levi’s legs, draping them over his forearms, then braced both arms on either side of Levi’s shoulders and pressed in, the bulk of his frame almost folding Levi in half, opening him further than he thought possible and allowing Erwin’s cock even deeper. Levi choked, eyes rolling up into his head, releasing the blanket to grasp at his stepfather’s back.

“That’s my beautiful boy.” Erwin swept his tongue over Levi’s parted lips, beginning to thrust again. Writhing, Levi dug his nails into Erwin’s shoulder blades, babble-lined-curses spewing from his mouth as the pace picked up. Trapped against Erwin’s flexing stomach, Levi’s dick leaked copiously, begging for attention, but Levi was too mindless to think about touching himself especially when Erwin grabbed his face, cupping his jaw and holding him under the spell of those searing blue eyes. 

“Who’s fucking you right now?” Erwin’s voice and his cock were Levi’s whole world and he fought through the toe-curling haze to answer. 

“D-Daddy!”  

The grip tightened. “Who do you belong to?” 

“Y-You, Daddy.” Levi spoke the truth. He could never leave this man, not after tonight. He was fully Erwin’s now. Whatever he felt in his chest earlier was growing, feeding on the pleasure Erwin gave him, making him crave his stepfather more and more. 

Erwin didn’t help the addiction by sealing Levi’s lips with a harsh kiss, staying all the way in and grinding in a slow torturous circle. Levi’s brain went haywire at the bulbous head crushing his prostate, the way it rubbed as Erwin moved. Clinging to his stepfather, he cried out into his mouth, digging his nails in further and trying to hang on. 

“I’m gon-na nnggh,” Levi broke away to warn Erwin that he was close. Apparently no one needed to touch Levi’s dick at all whenever Erwin was around; whatever the man did drove him to the edge. 

And he’d already come twice in the last hour yet he was hard as concrete and aching again, the start of his orgasm winding through him. Tilting his head back, Levi tired to warn Erwin a second time but only succeeded in making unintelligible sounds as he jerked and shook. 

Without breaking the pace of his hips, Erwin lifted a hand and reached down between them, grabbing the base of Levi’s cock. This was the first time his stepfather had touched it and Levi was shocked by how loud his wail was when it rang in his own ears. Nails digging in further he began to scratch, his body spasming as he was unable to come. 

“Nnnnn, _p-please_ , Daddy.” He begged with all he had, not caring about anything but release, wiggling on Erwin’s cock and trying to twist his small frame away from the grip on his dick. 

“Shhh,” Erwin stilled his thrusts, “My boy still needs to learn patience.”  A small frown dusted his lips as he tried to look over his shoulder at his back. 

Levi was still shivering with a low whine which got even louder and more high-pitched as Erwin pulled out, breaking through Levi’s clinging grasp with ease. All Levi felt was emptiness as his stepfather left him and he blinked, lowering his legs and trying to breathe, coming down to earth again. Before he was able to complain about his lack of Erwin he realized that his fingertips were sticky. Then his vision cleared and Levi bit his lip, muffling his shock. 

He’d left red jagged scratches down Erwin’s back. They weren’t deep and were already clotting but Levi hadn’t intended to do that. Then he looked at his hands and bit his lip harder. There was blood on his fingers; he’d truly lost control. 

“ _Shit_. Erwin I…” Levi began to wipe his fingers on the pulled-up corner of the blanket, trying to move, but he was jangled well-fucked mess. It was futile anyway, for once he realized what his stepfather was doing, he froze, his asshole clenching around nothing. 

Erwin had grabbed the discarded tie from earlier, walking back to the bed heedless of his wounds, slick erection still full and bobbing as he twirled the strip of fabric around the tip of his index finger. 

Standing at the foot of the bed he smiled, but it wasn’t a gentle sweet smile, it was one of control, of planning, of one who had caught a little mouse right between his paws. 

“Come here, Levi.” It was practically a growl. Levi scrambled to obey, clumsily turning over and crawling to the foot of the bed, rising on shaky knees by bracing himself against the broad chest in front him. Looking up expectantly, Levi tried to make his eyes as wide and doe-like as possible; wanting to play the part, wanting what was coming next. 

Erwin’s smile clicked toward devious as he grabbed Levi’s wrists, bringing them behind his back and tying them effortlessly without a word. Expectation shot through Levi’s veins like heroin and he started to bite his lip again to keep in check.  He was hard as fuck and giddy; Erwin was hitting all his kinks tonight. 

With a pull, Erwin tested the knot, Levi quickly doing the same. It was tight but not uncomfortable and Levi liked the silky feeling of it on his skin. Erwin seemed happy with his work as well, staring down at Levi hungrily again, breaking the silence with a simple yet evocative order. 

“Turn around.” 

Stifling a groan, Levi shuffled awkwardly, making the turn but not all the way. As he started to face the headboard he lost balance and pitched forward but Erwin caught him with a grasp around his bound wrists. Gently, he lowered Levi to the bed and positioned him, pressing his cheek to the mattress and spreading his legs, angling his ass up and open. It was very close to the position Erwin had found him in earlier, except now Levi was truly bound and vulnerable under his stepfather’s whims. 

Levi didn’t know his dick could get this hard. He could feel himself twitching and leaking on the bed, lacking patience once again. How could Erwin just stand there and stare at him? Didn’t the man understand how badly he needed it? 

“Daddy…” 

Fingers traced Levi’s wide abused hole, their touch feather-light. Levi jumped in response then sighed as those fingers left his rim to run over the bumps of his spine, stopping at the back of his neck to brush across it and scratch lightly at his undercut. The bed dipped as Erwin climbed on, pressing his bulk against Levi’s legs and ass, that enormous dick settling between Levi’s cheeks. 

Before Levi could find the words to beg again, Erwin shifted, pressing the head of his cock against Levi’s entrance, those large encompassing hands wrapping perfectly around Levi’s waist just like he’d imagined.  Everything about Erwin was large, masculine, dominating; Levi knew why he wanted to call him daddy. 

Tightening his grip hard enough to leave bruises behind, Erwin took in a long breath. 

“Mine,” he growled, filling Levi with one long thrust. 

Levi howled, twisting until his torso came off the mattress, eyes rolling up as he was stretched to his limits again, this time harshly. It was delicious the way Erwin began to slide in and out of him; Levi could feel every vein in the man’s dick as it scraped against his walls, wanted to free his arms and cling to his stepfather every time he sunk all the way in. It was torture being tied up like this, facing away, unable to see Erwin. 

Rotating his wrists Levi tried to get free but it was a weak attempt at best, his stepfather was still holding him tight while fucking deeply into him, bleeding his vision slowly white. 

“Nnn _AH,_ Daddy, p-pleee-please,” he had never begged anyone for anything in his life and now this man had Levi pleading with him too many times to count. Trying to make he request clear, he curled his arms, wiggling as much as he could in Erwin’s grasp. 

Levi heard the slap before he felt it. A sharp crack that bounced off the walls of the room, pain blooming across his right asscheek a few seconds later. Taking in a rush of air, Levi looked back at his stepfather as much as he could, peering over his shoulder at him with one wide incredulous eye. 

Erwin glared back at him, domineering and severe, sending chills down Levi’s spine. Not breaking the pace of his thrusts Erwin drew his hand back and spanked Levi on the other cheek, harder this time, and Levi cried out in response, his ass burning. 

“That was for your impatience tonight. And this-” 

Grabbing Levi’s bound hands, Erwin hauled him upright, pulling him against his chest. The position made gravity do all the work as Levi’s shaky legs fell open and he was speared on Erwin’s cock, taking it impossibly deep. He began to choke on his moans, shuddering as his prostate was constantly pressed like a button. 

“This is because you hurt Daddy.” He twisted the tie around Levi’s wrists, beginning to thrust up hard and Levi rested his head back against his stepfather, mouth open, unable to do anything but ride. 

“Daddy is going to have to teach his naughty boy how to behave.” Erwin’s voice was as lethal as his cock, just as imposing and dominating as his presence, and the tone in that statement promised more. So much more. More discipline, more sex, more Erwin, and that’s all Levi wanted. 

Well he wanted to come too, but he was sure he wouldn’t have a problem with that, especially since Erwin was pistoning in and out of him with increasing speed, rendering Levi incapable of much else but clipped cries and sweating. 

Erwin’s breath ruffled Levi’s hair, his tongue leaving burning trails along his ear as he licked the shell, whispering, 

“Daddy wants to come in your ass now. Wants to fill you up.” Snaking his free hand around, he gripped Levi’s cock, growling again at the responding keen. “Can you come when Daddy’s comes?” 

Levi hoped he nodded somewhere in the random bob of his head, too overwhelmed to be coherent. He just hoped his stepfather came soon because his third orgasm was barreling into him like a train, picking up steam as Erwin thrust harder, slamming into Levi while stroking his neglected cock with quick tight pumps. 

And then Levi didn’t have choices anymore. As Erwin pushed up and froze with a grunt Levi forgot who and what he was, his consciousness washed away in a tidal wave of pleasure. Distantly, he could feel a wet warmth in his ass and on his skin as he spasmed, jerking and jolting, the room fading in and out around him. 

Heavy breaths against his neck and shoulder dragged him slowly back to this plane. Erwin was slumped against him, barely holding them both up, his forehead pressed against Levi’s temple. 

“My beautiful Levi,” he murmured after a moment, his voice back to velvet. The warmth in Levi’s chest became a small fire at the sincerity behind those words. He was almost frightened by what he was feeling. Truthfully, he’d just lost his virginity to his stepfather and should be psychologically damaged and ashamed. 

But he wasn’t. He was happy. Really fucking happy. This gorgeous man wanted him, truly thought that Levi was special, and knew how to play his body like an instrument. As horrible as it sounded he’d work around the stepfather thing. 

Soft kisses on his neck distracted Levi from his thoughts. Erwin had unwound the tie, throwing it to the floor and Levi absentmindedly rubbed his wrists as he was lifted carefully off his stepfather’s cock, letting out a soft hiss as it slipped out of him. 

From the dull ache he felt now, Levi knew he’d have trouble sitting tomorrow. 

He began to move off the bed, feeling wetness start to slide out, but Erwin stopped him, forcing him on his hands and knees again. 

“I want to see,” he stated, holding Levi’s cheeks apart and watching intently as white dripped from Levi’s abused and overly-stretched hole, trickling over his balls and falling to the bed, making a small pool on the blanket. 

Levi hummed under Erwin’s eyes. In any other situation he would have been completely grossed out; he was sticky, sweaty, he had Erwin’s blood under his fingernails, and his stomach, balls and ass were covered in cum. But right now, beneath that intense and appreciative blue gaze, Levi felt beautiful. 

**********

Erwin was just as meticulous in his aftercare as he was during sex. Levi was carried into the bathroom, checked for injury, then showered and dried with gentle hands, Erwin occasionally stopping to kiss his neck or his hair. In return, Levi cleaned and bandaged his stepfather’s back. They were silent but not awkward, the comfort of their new bond making Erwin’s bathroom feel like their own little world. 

“What kind of job do you have that you travel all the fucking time?” Levi finally asked once they were in Erwin’s bed, snuggling naked together under a new blanket. Erwin was on his back, Levi practically on top of him, with a hand and leg draped over his body, head on his shoulder. 

“I work for the government.” Erwin replied vaguely. 

Levi snorted. “So you _are_ a Commander.” 

“What?” 

“Sorry, inside joke. Why don’t you give me a _real_ answer?” 

Erwin chuckled, running his nose through Levi’s hair. “Because that’s classified.” 

Levi half sat up to look at him. “Are you fucking serious?” 

“Maybe. How many pictures of me do you have in your phone?” It was a classic misdirect but Levi allowed it, smirking. 

“Just the one. But I want a few naked ones for when you’re away.” 

Erwin tried to grin but it didn’t completely form, his lips tugging up a bit before settling into a more serious expression. “I want to do this again, Levi. I know it’s sordid and I’m more than twice your age but after tonight I-” 

“Shut up, _Daddy_.” Levi said the word with a sneer, placing a finger across his stepfather’s lips. “I want to do this again too. A lot. Don’t worry, mom works all the time and I know her schedule like the back of my hand. I will _not_ let her find out about us. And once I go to college you can come see me anytime you want without having to worry about her.” 

“Levi…” Erwin pulled him in for a sweet lingering kiss that left Levi’s chest warm again. Yes, he was still a terrible person, but for the moment he wasn’t terribly horny anymore. 

He was happy. 

Erwin Smith _was_ an attainable goal. He wasn’t a crush and this wasn’t lust but Levi wasn’t going to think about what was next. He was going to rest his head on Erwin’s chest, listen to his heartbeat and drift contentedly off to sleep.


End file.
